


Jealousy and Reassurance

by beargirl1393



Series: Sherlock Holmes drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "The Adventure of the Dancing Men", I noticed how effusive Inspector Martin is with his praise of Holmes. It made me wonder how Watson would feel if he and Holmes were in a relationship. Nothing explict is mentioned, beyond quick hand holding and a special note. Basically Holmes/Watson fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy and Reassurance

Watson frowned as he listened to Inspector Martin fawn over Holmes. From the moment they had arrived, the Inspector had been enthusiastic in his praise of Holmes, but it seemed to get worse with each word Holmes spoke.

 _It’s not as though I don’t know how easy it is to be impressed by him, my_ more charitable side said. _But if he were any more enthusiastic he might as well be throwing himself at Holmes’ feet,_  my jealous side argued back. That side was the larger of the two unfortunately, and wasn’t helped when Holmes seemed to take no notice of the Inspector’s praise. By the time Abe Slaney was arrested, I was nearly beside myself. Thankfully, Inspector Martin left with his murderer before I could do something that I would likely regret.

I took the paper from Holmes, listening to how he explained what he had written, and felt a flash of smug pride that, no matter what praise Inspector Martin heaped upon Holmes, I was the one who was by his side.

“By the way Watson,” Holmes said as we rattled in our carriage to the train station, “I have a message for you.”

I searched Holmes’ face as I took the slip of paper from him, but his red-Indian expression gave nothing away. As expected, there was a line of dancing men instead of his usual handwriting. I had no chance to decipher it immediately, as we pulled up at the station, but after we had boarded the train I withdrew my notebook and looked at the dancing men with their meanings written below. Looking between those and the paper Holmes gave me, I endeavored to decipher the message.

 _M, Y,_ I thought as I began to uncover the secret message. Thankfully, Holmes didn’t use any characters that hadn’t been explained, so my decoding was fairly simple. When I was finished, about halfway through our journey home, I was suddenly thankful that we were alone in the compartment. I am fairly certain that my face flushed as I read Holmes’ message.

_My Beloved I love you_

I looked up to find Holmes’ keen gray eyes focused on me. I blushed a deeper shade of red as I murmured, “I feel the same Holmes.”

I wish society was more accepting of our love, as I would have dearly loved to kiss the dear man. For all that he scoffs at sentimentality and professes his disinterest in the softer passions, he is demonstrative of his affection for me. Instead, I took his hand in my own and squeezed it, hoping he could see in my eyes what I was unable to express aloud, for fear that we would be overheard.

_I love you as well my heart_

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to add the picture of Holmes' message, sorry. If anyone can tell me how to do that, I would be really grateful.


End file.
